Aire y Rayo
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: Aeris Heartifilia, prima de Lucy Heartfilia y posible futura pareja de Laxus Dreyar... Colección de drabbles de ésta pareja, algunos tal vez un poco subidos de tono (solo tal vez). Laxus x Oc. IMPORTANTE: El nombre anterior de la historia era "Única", que es el nombre del primer drabble.
1. Única

Hola, tuve una idea para un fanfic pero me gustaría que le dieran un vistazo, esto es un adelanto… Procederé a explicar el fanfic:

Parejas: Laxus x Oc (principal), NaLu, Gruvia (posible)

Trama: habla de la prima de Lucy, Aeris Heartfilia, una maga de viento que emprende una travesía para buscar a su prima… Cuando por fin la encuentra, se une a Fairy Tail… Cuando su prima va a hacer los exámenes de promoción a Clase S, ella fue a apoyarla, pues se quedaría con Erza y Mirajane en las tiendas, por lo que en la pela contra Hades, ella está presenten intentando ayudar, así conoce a Laxus y sin poder evitarlo se enamora de él… Éste fanfic es una historia de estos dos narrada desde el punto de vista de Laxus, donde expresa todo lo que Aeris es capaz de hacerlo sentir…

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y sus personajes tampoco!

Única

Cuando ella llegó al gremio, él no estaba ahí para darle la bienvenida, ni siquiera estuvo para no dársela y pasarla por alto por un tiempo, como lo hizo con su prima… Y ahora, ahí estaba viéndola luchar, esperando que simplemente no saliera lastimada, quería que ganara, pero si eso implicaba que ella se lastimara, prefería que perdiera… Aunque nunca lo iba a admitir para alguien más que para sí mismo… Viéndola pelear de esa forma, se veía que estaba siendo una pelea difícil para ella, pero no iba a decepcionar a su equipo… Tan solo viéndola él podía recordar la primera vez que la vio, no podía creer que habían pasado ya siete años de eso… Aunque ninguno de los dos estuvo consciente durante ése lapso de tiempo…

Recuerda que en ése momento, Hades había atacado con ferocidad a sus viejos compañeros, inmediatamente fue a ayudar… Les dio ánimos y no pudo evitar notar la mirada de curiosidad que ella le dirigía, junto con la pequeña niña… Ella estaba bastante herida y recuerda que la tomó de la mano y la levantó con algo de brusquedad, pero ella no se quejó y se mantuvo en pie… Al momento de atacar, ella no era tan fuerte como sus compañeros, pero aun así, atacó con fuerza y no mostró signos de querer rendirse… Al parecer desde entonces le estuvo eternamente agradecida y no escatimaba en formas de demostrarlo…

Después de eso recuerda que estaba molestando un poco a Lisanna, después de tanto tiempo que no la veía, hasta la había creído muerta… Recuerda que vio a la niña pequeña llamada Wendy pararse detrás de un árbol y observarlo como si quisiera conocerlo, pero no se animaba a ir… Puedo ver a Lucy dándole ánimos a la niña y fue cuando vio que el brazo de ella se estiraba hacia la pequeña…

**Flash Back (POV Laxus):**

–Vamos juntas! A mí también me da curiosidad, me presentaré contigo! –algo así era lo que pude leer en sus labios… Estiró su mano hacia la niña y ésta la tomó, caminaron juntas hasta donde yo me encontraba y ella simplemente me dedicó una sonrisa –Hola, soy Aeris Heartfilia, gusto en conocerte!

–S-soy Wendy Marvell… –dijo la niña algo nerviosa –Un placer conocerte… –terminó.

–Laxus Dreyar… –me presenté simplemente, esperaba a que algo saliera por la boca de alguna de las dos, esto pasó antes de lo que esperaba.

–Quería darte las gracias por lo de… la batalla… –dijo la chica algo apenada –De no ser por ti, no habría sido capaz de levantarme… Gracias… –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ése momento, aproveché para verla bien, su cabello negro, antes suelo por la batalla, ahora estaba recogido en una trenza que llegaba hasta su cintura, tenía ojos castaños como los de su prima, además de un cuerpo igual de proporcionado… En ése momento ella estaba usando un traje de baño morado de una pieza, unos shorts y un par de tenis negras. No pude evitar notar la marca del gremio perfectamente colocada en su muslo, casi llegando a la rodilla.

**Fin del Flash Back (continúa POV Laxus):**

Desde entonces asumí que casi siempre llevaba shorts y no me equivoqué… Nunca eran shorts muy cortos, ella parecía ser mucho más cohibida en ése aspecto que otras mujeres del gremio, pero siempre dejaban a la vista su marca… Lastimosamente, eso lo descubrí mucho después, pues luego quedamos congelados… Recuerdo que ella tomó la mano de su prima y quedó justo frente a mí… Recuerdo que su sonrisa fue lo último que pude ver antes de quedarme dormido… Quién diría que ésa siesta iba a durar siete años?

Ella y Wendy siempre me parecieron muy unidas, a pesar de la marcada diferencia de edad, se llevaban muy bien y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, eran como hermanas… No supe si lamentar eso cuando se me ocurrió volver a pasar cerca del gremio otra vez…

**Flash Back:**

El par de idiotas de Natsu y Gajeel me habían retado a una batalla, había aceptado y estaba a punto de comenzar cuando apareció la pequeña Wendy… No recuerdo las palabras exactas que usó, solo dijo que era mejor que pospusiéramos el encuentro… Recuerdo haber dirigido mi mirada hacia atrás de ella y pude ver que Aeris me miraba fijamente con sus ojos cafés abiertos, sonreí internamente y con orgullo al darme cuenta de que le alegraba verme…

–Te veré pelear… –fueron las palabras que me dijo antes de darme la espalda y alejarse caminando junto con Wendy, lo había dicho de una manera que me recordaba la actitud seductora de Evergreen, claro que en menor grado, recuerdo que lo único que pude pensar fue "éste chica está jugando con fuego"

Al día siguiente, resultó que incluso se había organizado un festival por la pelea… Todo Fairy Tail estaba allí… Recuerdo haberla buscado con la mirada disimuladamente. Recuerdo haberla encontrado junto con Lucy y otra chica un tanto extraña vestida de rosado, las tres parecían bastante unidas…

Al momento de mi pelea, ella le deseó suerte a Natsu… Eso me molestó, nunca entendí por qué me había molestado, a menos no hasta hace poco… Recuerdo que fui capaz de derrotar a Natsu de un solo golpe y ella se quedó boquiabierta mirándome fijamente… El cobarde de Gajeel había escapado…

Mi abuelo estaba molesto… Yo no debería estar ahí, yo había sido exiliado del gremio y aun así estaba en propiedades de éste… Básicamente me echó del lugar…

–Maestro, por favor! –escuché a Aeris suplicar –Ya ha pagado por todo lo que ha hecho, sé que yo no estuve allí, pero nos ayudó en la batalla contra Hades… No lo obligue a irse, no es justo… –eso me sorprendió bastante y pude ver a la chica casi de rodillas esperando a que mi abuelo escuchara razones, pero éste simple mente le indicó que guardara silencio… Ella me miró fijamente, yo hice lo mismo y mantuvimos la mirada en el otro hasta que ella no pudo más, apretó los puños con fuerza y salió por el otro lado del lugar…

**Fin del Flash Back:**

Ahora entiendo que ella quería que me quedara con ella… Se siente bastante bien el saberlo… Porque a mí me hubiera encantado quedarme… Pero tuve que esperar demasiado para ello... Hasta que Gildarts de lo ordenara a mi abuelo antes de irse y nombrarlo maestro… Recuerdo que ella me volteo a ver con una cara de sorpresa y felicidad… Para entonces, ya no pude evitarlo, me enamoré de ella sin necesitar casi ninguna palabra por parte de sus labios y ella tampoco necesitó casi ninguna palabra… Cuando nos avisaron de los Juegos Mágicos, le pedí que fuera a entrenar conmigo, pero naturalmente, prefirió ir con Lucy… Ni siquiera pude enojarme con ella, simplemente le dije que se esforzara y que no importaría pelear contra ella en alguna ocasión…

Cuando volví a Fairy Tail, ella ya se había ido junto con el grupo escogido, eran Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray y ella… Wendy los acompañó y se fueron todos a Crocus… El viejo anunció, un poco después que Fairy Tail tendría Equipo B para tener más posibilidades en el torneo… El equipo fuimos: Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia, Mistogan y yo…

Pasamos la fase eliminatoria, al igual que el Equipo A… Cuando se presentaron los equipos que quedaban, no la vi a ella, en su lugar estaba Elfman… Recordó en intercambiaron algunas palabras entre los dos equipos, hasta que se animó a preguntar…

**Flash Back:**

–Qué no se supone que Aeris estaba en su equipo? –pregunté de brazos cruzados, buscando a la chica con la mirada, me alarmé al ver la mirada un tanto triste y preocupada de Lucy.

–Ella está junto con Wendy en la enfermería… –contestó Gray –Las atacaron durante nuestro primer día aquí, salieron juntas a ver lugares turísticos y no regresaron a la media noche… Cuando las encontraron, estaban inconscientes, ninguna de las dos puede pelear en ése estado…

Recuerdo haber estado preocupado… Esos malditos de Raves Tail… Cuando habían dicho que habían lastimado a Wendy, Charle y Aeris como bienvenida, me enfurecí. Quería verla, pero la primera actividad del torneo iba a comenzar y luego seguía un combate… Existía la posibilidad de que me eligieran a mí así que no pude hacer nada más que esperar… Los resultados no fueron tan favorables como esperaba, pero inmediatamente después, me fui a verla…

Estaba recostada en la camilla mirando hacia el techo, Wendy dormía en la camilla de al lado. Me acerqué y apreté ligeramente su mano para que notara mi presencia, esto la sobresaltó un poco, pero aun así mantuve mi mirada firme ante la de ella, pero sin intención de asustarla.

–Laxus… –dijo ella pausadamente al momento en que apreté su mano entre la mía con suavidad y ella devolvía al apretón, esto pareció calmarla un poco.

–Aeris… Qué fue lo que pasó? Por qué no estás allá luchando? –pregunté mientras notaba como ella evadía mi mirada, parecía de verdad consternada por la experiencia, además de que su poder mágico no estaba mucho mejor que su cuerpo –Qué te paso Aeris?

–No lo recuerdo… –me respondió ella con pesar, lo pero era que yo sí lo sabía –Lo siento, me hubiera gustado ayudar… Creo que soy de mucha ayuda siendo tan débil… –dijo intentando que algunas lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, ella estaba sencillamente destrozada por que no pudo defenderse a ella misma, ni a Wendy…

–En algún momento tendrás que entrar en batalla… Ahora que Fairy Tail tiene dos equipos… –dije para luego tener que explicar el asunto de los dos equipos… Obviamente nunca le diría que había aceptado gracias al trato que el viejo había propuesto…

–Intentaré curarme para cuando te toque pelear… Es una pelea que no me perdería por nada del mundo… –me dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa adolorida, en ningún momento soltó mi mano, aunque tampoco quería que lo hiciera… Me quedé con ella hasta que se quedó dormida y salí de la habitación.

**Fin del Flash Back:**

Desde mi posición puedo ver como ella esquiva los ataques y trata de lanzar los suyos, se veía cansada… Después de todo, el hecho de estar luchando contra un miembro de Quatro Cerbeus, o Quatro Puppy, no era fácil por más que lo hubiera parecido desde el principio del torneo, pero ella seguía firme a pesar de saber que no era capaz de igualar la fuerza de sus compañeros. Verla en ésa arena solo me provoca pensar en una cosa… Claro tenían que poner a dos ex modelos de revista a competir!

**Flash Back:**

Solo recuerdo el verla enfundada en un bikini junto con Lucy en la arena, sin saber cómo había llegado a esa situación… Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a modelar, no soportaba ver como un montón de tipos babeaban por ella como si fueran perros, escuché algunos comentarios que me hicieron rabiar… Luego, competencia de traje de baño escolar… El azul oscuro le quedaba bien… Concurso de bikini con medias largas, ella optó por unas negras rasgadas con encaje. Con orejas de gato… No podían escoger algo menos fetichista, ella se había colocado unas orejas blancas y una cola del mismo color con manchas cafés y negras, además de que el bikini le hacía juego… Concurso de trajes de castigo… No soy capaz de recordar un solo momento en el que sintiera más ganas de saltar sobre ella… Se había puesto un bikini rojo sangre con cadenas en los senos y en las caderas, además de unas botas negras hasta la rodilla y con tacón y había optado por tomar un látigo… Luego, concurso de vestidos de novia, necesitaba un compañero… Vi que estaba considerando usar a Eve, se acercó a él para pedírselo, cuando aparecí frente a ella con un traje blanco… Ambos volteamos a ver a la primera maestra, quien solo nos guiñó un ojo… Ella se encogió de hombros y me tomó del brazo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios…

**Fin del Flash Back:**

No puedo evitarlo… Me enamoré de ella… Aeris… Ahora mismo veo como detienes tu choque contra el suelo con una de tus corrientes de aire, a la vez que le das una patada certera a tu contrincante al mismo tiempo que la combinaste con tus poderes… Habías ganado y ahora tienes una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro… Te acercaste a nosotros cansada y te recibieron con un abrazo… Me hubiera gustado unirme pero me sentiría fuera de lugar… Puedo ver cómo me estás mirando ahora mismo y como me dedicas una sonrisa en medio del abrazo que te dan todos… Te lo diré, no por ahora, pero te lo diré…

* * *

Yo: bueno, eso es todo por ahora, díganme si les gusta, recuerden que es solo un adelanto del fanfic que voy a sacar, que es la historia completa de Aeris desde que se unió a Fairy Tail!

Nos leemos después!


	2. Miedo

¡Hola! Yo sé que prometí que pronto haría una historia completa de esta pareja pero la verdad es que tengo tres historias que continuar y se me complica mucho. Además, Fairy Tail es un anime muy largo además que las historias que tengo pensadas solo funcionarían en ciertas sagas por lo que prefiero hacer algo así como una colección de drabbles de los momentos importantes de la pareja tal vez más adelante vaya a formar una historia más sólida pero por ahora nada es seguro…

* * *

**Miedo**

Temblaba… Temblaba mucho, sus manos no dejaban de moverse y su respiración era agitada… Tenía miedo y no tenía caso que lo ocultara. Su mirada achocolatada se dirigió hacia el cielo y un sentimiento de impotencia la invadió… Zirconis se mantenía en el cielo y Wendy y Mirajane estaban frente a él dispuestas a enfrentar al dragón… En cambio ella… No hacía nada más que temblar… El viento que provocaban las alas de Zirconis era fuerte pero ella era capaz de soportarlo… Confiaba en Wendy y en Mirajane pero no confiaba en ella misma… Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza haciendo que sus manos ya no temblaran, su cabeza decía una cosa y su corazón otra… Siempre había sido una mujer de espíritu libre que se negaba a dejar los pies en la tierra por mucho tiempo, después de todo, su elemento era el aire… Pero ahora quería escuchar su cabeza quería salir corriendo de la ciudad sin que le importara nada más… Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, su cuerpo había seguido al corazón… Una ráfaga de aire había salido de sus puños directamente hacia el suelo en donde se creó un remolino que la levantó hasta estar a la altura de Wendy y Mirajane… No tenía que ponerle mucha atención al remolino, ni usar mucha magia para mantenerlo en su lugar, las alas de Zirconis le daban la fuerza necesaria.

–¡Aeris! –gritó Wendy en cuanto la vio llegar a su lado pero ella tenía otras cosas en mente por las que no pudo responder.

–¡Cuchillas de aire! –gritó ella extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados provocando el aire formara algo parecido a una hoja de navaja, atacó a Zirconis directamente en los ojos durante el mayor tiempo que pudo, más y más cuchillas de aire eran creadas bajo su magia pero no resistiría mucho… Dejó de hacer las cuchillas para soltar un suspiro agotador mientras intentaba que su magia no abandonara el remolino sobre el que estaba apoyada –No iba a dejar que… Se divirtieran solas… –respondió de manera entrecortada a la niña quien sonrió ligeramente…

Entonces… Calló el remolino había desaparecido y ella comenzaba a desplomarse hacia el suelo. Después de un segundo de impresión sus manos reaccionaron solas y crearon una cama de aire sobre la que calló antes de tocar el suelo, la caída la hubiera matado…

–Nada mal muchacha… –escuchó hablar al dragón que ahora yacía en el suelo –Me parece que eres exactamente el tipo de mujer a la que me gustaría devorar –Aeris retrocedió con miedo al ver que el dragón movía una pata hacia ella. Intentó atacar pero no le hizo nada, la piel del dragón era muy fuerte.

Vio como Wendy bajaba hacia ella ayudada por Charle, tenía que darles tiempo de llegar, no se sentía segura de enfrentar a Zirconis sola…

–Pero, como ya dije… La ropa estorba bastante… –dijo Zirconis y abrió su boca mostrando un extraño brillo de color rojo.

Aeris intentó escapar pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa sintió como su ropa se desgarraba… Volteó a mirarse a sí misma para darse cuenta de que efectivamente no traía nada encima. Se cubrió a sí misma como pudo antes de soltar un chillido y una mirada de ira hacia Zirconis… Claro que un fuerte sonrojo se acomodó en sus mejillas pero el miedo comenzó a crecer en su interior al verse casi devorada por el dragón…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió en el lugar. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un extraño ataque mágico y luego sintió algo suave y caliente sobre sus hombros. Abrió los ojos ligeramente para encontrarse con unos ojos de color verde-azulado que últimamente eran muy familiares para ella.

–Laxus… –pronunció ella con suavidad viendo que lo que estaba sobre ella era el abrigo negro que el rubio llevaba usualmente con él. El nombrado la miró ligeramente antes de mirar de nuevo al dragón.

En menos de un segundo Laxus estaba cara a cara con el Zirconis lanzándole un ataque potente.

–Toma esto! –gritó el rubio antes de dejar salir una potente descarga hacia Zirconis. La descarga recorrió todo el cuerpo del dragón provocando que un brillo amarillo lo cubriera por completo. Su furia estaba incrementada debido a la visión de Aeris a punto de ser devorada por el dragón.

–Maldito! –gruño Zirconis en medio del ataque.

–¡Te toco un rival demasiado duro, viejo pervertido! –gritó Laxus mientras mantenía el ataque hacia el dragón.

–¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir parloteando, muchacho? –preguntó Zirconis al tiempo que extendía sus alas de manera repentina provocando que las descargas tomaran otro curso completamente distinto y casi hirieran a las personas que estaban allí cerca. Un ataque fue directamente hacia Laxus golpeándolo en el pecho y enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

–Si te atreves a llamarme muchacho, es que debes estar preparado, ¿no? –preguntó Laxus con un deje de sarcasmo el tiempo que se ponía de pie para volver a atacar. De nuevo, una poderosa descarga rodeó el cuerpo de Zirconis pero esto no evitó que el dragón avanzara peligrosamente hacia el Dragon Slayer de Rayo –Rage Bolt! –gritó Laxus alzando su puño provocando que una fuerza eléctrica rodeara a Zirconis pero el dragón parecía no verse afectado por ninguno de sus ataques.

–Tal vez un solo Dragon Slayer no pueda… Pero si son dos… –habló Wendy antes de correr hasta donde se encontraban Laxus y Zirconis y atacar –¡Alas del Dragón del Cielo! –gritó la niña lanzando un ataque que hizo que el dragón sintiera molestias e intentara volar.

–Bien hecho, Wendy! –gritó Laxus aprovechando la distracción de Zirconis para darle un golpe directo que provocó que el dragón cayera al suelo.

–_Lo hicieron… _–pensó Aeris mientras suspiraba aliviada –_Lo lograron, derrotaron a Zirconis _–sintió que estuvo a punto de llorar por la felicidad al ver la sonrisa ladina de Laxus dirigirse hacia ella pero la sonrisa de ambos se borró cuando sintieron que Zirconis se estaba levantando… Seguía con vida y para peores… No parecía ni siquiera herido, ni un poco… Estaban en muy graves problemas y más ahora que Zirconis lucía enojado.

–Me diste un golpe directo en la cara… Maldito muchacho –gruño Zirconis mientras se levantaba del suelo. Wendy lo veía consternada mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas a sus otros compañeros hablar preocupados sobre la situación –Empiezo a estar realmente enfadado… Me gusta jugar con las chicas, pero no me divierte pasar mucho tiempo con un hombre –dijo mientras su miraba se volteaba a la Dragon Slayer del Cielo con lo que parecía una sonrisa socarrona –A ustedes me los comeré con la ropa puesta… –finalizó haciendo que los ojos de Aeris se abrieran como platos –Creo que el hombre tiene la carne demasiado dura y no se ve apetitoso, pero tú… – Zirconis se acercó peligrosamente a Wendy quien solo retrocedió un paso debido a que estaba petrificada y cuando intentó reaccionar era demasiado tarde, iba a ser devorada.

–Wendy, huye! –dijo Laxus mientras se colocaba en frente a ella para darle una oportunidad para escapar.

–¡Laxus! –gritó Aeris desesperadamente al ver como el dragón devoraba al rubio…Como si todo se oscureciera o como si hubiera estado ciega o dormida por un corto periodo de tiempo. Aeris abrió sus ojos y vio que Laxus estaba bien y Wendy igual… Sin embargo, una lágrima recorría su mejilla –¿Un sueño? –preguntó ella en un susurro más para sí misma que para los demás. Volteó a ver en todas direcciones solo para ver que sus compañeros estaban en sus mismas condiciones.

–¿Qué fue eso? –se preguntó Wendy mirando atónita hacia adelante, afortunadamente reaccionó a tiempo –¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo! –gritó atacando a Zirconis quien se dirigía hacia ella para liberarla.

–¡Rugido del Dragón del Rayo! –atacó Laxus justo después, la combinación de poderes provocó que Zirconis se debilitará… Entonces, todo se volvió oscuro para Aeris…

–¡Aeris! –fue lo primero que escuchó. Su prima estaba a su lado, aún habían estrellas en el cielo, el calor era abrazador y el suelo temblaba con fuerza… Cuando abrió los ojos Lucy la abrazó con fuerza –Me alegra tanto que estés bien… –Aún seguía sin ropa, pero el abrigo de Laxus la mantenía en calor y cubierta –Tengo que destruir la puerta… Prométeme que si algo sale mal saldrás de aquí y te llevarás a quien puedas contigo… –esta última frase la hizo reaccionar.

–Lucy, no! –gritó con desesperación intentando ponerse de pie sin éxito, estaba agotada –Es muy arriesgado, debemos encontrar otra forma…

Pero ya era tarde… Su prima estaba decidida… En menos tiempo de lo que se pudo pensar, ya estaba en frente a la puerta con todos sus espíritus celestiales… Estaba al límite, ni aguantaría mucho… El corazón de Aeris comenzó a acelerarse, ni siquiera notó cuando Yukino se acercó para ayudar a Lucy… Buscaba a Laxus, estaba asustada… Y si aquello en verdad había pasado y Laxus estaba… ¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto! Fue entonces cuando lo vio… Seguía dando pelea… Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas por la montaña rusa de emociones que había en su interior… No quería perderlo y al parecer no lo haría… Distrayéndola de inmediato, su prima tiró con fuerza de su brazo para levantarla y llevarla con ella, entonces se dio cuenta de que algo caía desde lo alto del cielo, envuelto en llamas… ¿Un dragón? Caía directamente hacia la puerta por lo que todos los presentes se apresuraron a buscar refugio o al menos a alejarse un poco del sitio en el que pronto sería el impacto. Una luz inundó todo el lugar… Nadie podía ver nada, todo el mundo fue cegado… Entonces, algo pudo ser divisado… ¡La puerta ya no existía!

Entonces, todos voltearon su mirada a todos lados… ¿Significaba que todo iba a estar bien ahora, ya no estaban en peligro? Nadie lo sabía con certeza… De repente, los cuerpos de los dragones comenzaron a brillar y el brillo fue liberándose poco a poco llevándose con él a los dragones…

–Qué está pasando? –gruñó Zirconis con un deje de ira al ver que él también estaba brillando –Unos simples humanos… ¡Unos simples humanos! –repitió dando un peligroso paso al frente provocando que tanto Laxus como Wendy retrocedieron… La princesa de Fiore, contra todo pronóstico, comenzó a caminar hacia el dragón.

–Lo siento… –dijo la peli-verde en voz baja ignorando por completo las advertencias de Wendy y Laxus –Yo construí la puerta que conecta el pasado con el futuro. Yo perturbé sus líneas temporales naturales… Tú perteneces al pasado de hace 400 años y nosotros vivimos en el presente –le dijo al dragón –Originariamente, no tenemos ninguna razón para pelear… Yo fui quien cambió eso… –dijo manteniendo la mirada firme.

–Quién eres tú? –preguntó Zirconis con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Hisui E. Fiore… –contestó ella –Mi nombre es igual al color de tu cuerpo, jade. Somos iguales –dijo con una cálida sonrisa –Eres un dragón de jade…

–¡Dragón de jade! –repitió Zirconis con orgullo –No suena mal… –dijo justo antes de darse cuenta que estaba desapareciendo por completo –Espera un momento! ¡Maldición, me engañaste! ¡Yo…! –gritó antes de desaparecer por completo en una bola de luz al igual que todos los demás dragones que se perdieron en esferas de luz.

–Desaparecieron… –susurró Lucy al borde de las lágrimas provocando un efecto parecido en Aeris…

Laxus chasqueó su lengua con molestia al darse cuenta de que no había conseguido derrotar a Zirconis… No le agradó para nada el no poder dar más pelea… Estuvo a punto de quejarse en voz alta cuando sintió un repentino peso en el pecho. Volteó su mirada hacia abajo para descubrir la pequeña figura de Aeris aferrada completamente a él y aún envuelta en su abrigo… Notó como su pecho comenzaba mojarse mientras la sentía a ella apretar sus brazos a su alrededor… Estaba llorando… La atrajo aún más hacia él en cuanto la escuchó soltar un gemido; sabía que eran lágrimas de alegría pero detestaba la idea de Aeris derramando lágrimas, sin importar qué tipo de lágrimas...

–Por un momento pensé que te perdería… –susurró la peli-negra entre llantos –Tuve mucho miedo –admitió sintiéndose débil pero era la verdad… Le aterraba la idea de que él se fuera de su lado, no quería perderlo, quería estar siempre con él… Ahora entendía por qué siempre quiso que él volviera al gremio, por qué siempre tuvo deseos de que él estuviera cerca… Estaba enamorada… Completa y locamente enamorada de Laxus Dreyar…

Para Laxus, escuchar esas palabras por parte de Aeris fue lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo… Su vida fue un completo desastre desde que su padre fue expulsado del gremio… Él fue un completo idiota al dañar a sus compañeros y muchos no dejaban de juzgarlo por ello… Pero Aeris… Ella era distinta… Desde que se conocieron siempre tenía una sonrisa que parecía dedicarle solo a él; no era la maga más fuerte del gremio pero no era indefensa… Era dulce y cariñosa pero no se quedaba cruzada de brazos cuando alguien dañaba a sus seres queridos… Desde hace poco tiempo sabía que Aeris era más para él, mucho más que una simple compañera de gremio, mucho más que una amiga… La quería su lado hasta que la muerte se los llevara a ambos…

–No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, pequeña –dijo tocando con suavidad los cabellos negros que adornaban la cabeza de su compañera… No había ni un alma a la vista, todos se habían ido en cuanto vieron que era mejor dejar a aquellas dos personas solas… –Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de verte en una batalla en serio, sin reglas –comentó ya que la única batalla en que había visto a Aeris participar fue en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos –Tendrás que aguantarme un poco más –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona logrando que la sonrisa volviera al rostro de la chica que lo acompañaba –Todo está bien ahora… –dijo abrazándola de nuevo con fuerza provocando que volviera a ocultar su rostro en su pecho... Si tan solo supiera el miedo que había pasado... Maldito Dragon Slayer temerario...

* * *

Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora. De hecho, este drabble tiene otro que lo sigue inmediatamente y que ya está escrito hasta la mitad así que espero poder subirlo pronto y luego continuar con los demás drabbles que tengo en mi mente pero, hasta que eso pase, ¡nos leemos después!


	3. Celos

¡Hola! Este es el nuevo one-shoot de esta pareja y de hecho ya tengo muchos otros planeados así que posiblemente actualice esta semana (POSIBLEMENTE). De una vez quiero advertir sobre el posible OoC en el capítulo así que si no te gusta te invito a esperar a la próxima actualización o a simplemente buscar otro fanfic, hay cientos de escritores con cientos de ideas diferentes allá afuera. Sin más por ahora, disfruten el cap.

* * *

**Celos**

El peligro había pasado… Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Aeris al momento en que terminaba de cepillar su cabello con su mano en aquel gran salón… Había decidido dejarlo suelto para la ocasión, le daba un aire de libertad al tener su cabello cayendo libremente en una cascada ondulada hasta llegar un poco más debajo de su cintura. Su vestido mezclaba elegantemente los colores turquesa y negro; era un vestido sin mangas, ceñido en la parte superior de su cuerpo y se ensanchaba al llegar a su cintura, de ahí continuaba hasta un poco por encima de los tobillos donde comenzaba a lucir unas zapatillas de color negro con un ligero tacón. También llevaba unos guantes negros cortos y maquillaje ligero.

¡La fiesta era maravillosa! Una celebración por la destrucción de la puerta y la derrota de los dragones… Sin duda, una ocasión para celebrar.

En ese momento, Aeris hablaba animadamente con Eve, el chico de Blue Pegasus había tenido un buen impacto en ella sin tomar en cuenta sus intentos de "conquistarla". Se habían vuelto buenos amigos y ambos pasaban un buen rato hablando de cosas triviales… Claro que Aeris no estaba del todo concentrada… Su mirada viajaba alrededor de todo el salón en busca de cierto rubio… Mala suerte para ella haberlo encontrado en ese preciso instante, cuando estaba completamente rodeado de mujeres de otros gremios… Una sensación de enojo y rabia la inundó por completo al sentirse traicionada… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Ella y Laxus no eran nada!

–Lo lamento Eve, pero creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco –se disculpó rápidamente antes de salir casi corriendo hacia uno de los balcones… Encontrar a Laxus completamente rodeado de mujeres que se hacían llamar sus "admiradoras" había revuelto su estómago por completo, sintió tristeza, enojo y repulsión en el mismo segundo y la enojaba el no ser capaz de controlar sus propias emociones… Intentó calmarse a sí misma cuando escuchó un carraspeó llamando su atención justo en la entrada del balcón.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Saliste muy de repente del salón… –preguntó la persona a quien menos quería ver en ese momento… Aeris apretó los puños con fuerza intentando dar una respuesta lo más disimulada y calmada posible.

–¡Oh sí, no debes preocuparte, estoy perfectamente! –dijo sin poder eliminar el cinismo oculto en su voz –Puedes irte, no hay ningún problema después de todo parecías estar pasándola en grande –comentó ella con ira en su voz mandando cualquier idea de disimulo al carajo.

–¡Bueno, tú te veías muy cómoda hablando con Eve hasta hace dos minutos! –respondió Laxus forzándola a encararlo –¿En verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta?

–Claro que no! Eve es un amigo, lo conocí desde antes de formar parte de Fairy Tail porque estuve en Blue Pegasus una temporada. Es un muy buen amigo y sabe que no tiene oportunidad conmigo de llegar a más –Laxus había activado una bomba de tiempo y ella le diría todo lo que pensaba aunque eso significara rebelar sus sentimientos en el momento y lugar poco apropiados –En cambio tú te dejas tocar por desconocidas que darían lo que sea por un poco de tu atención y están tan cegadas que no ven que no te interesas en ellas… ¿O acaso me equivoco y sí estás interesado en alguna de ellas? –dijo apretando los puños antes de caminar de nuevo hacia el salón para alejarse por completo de Laxus pero fue más que detenida cuando el rubio la haló por el brazo sujetándola contra él.

–No me interesa ninguna de esas mujeres –dijo el oji-verde con seriedad –No me interesa lo que tenga que hacer para convencerte de que en verdad no me interesan…

–N-no… ¡No tienes que convencer a nadie! –gritó Aeris escondiendo su sonrojo –¡Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras! No tienes que probarme nada… –dijo mientras intentaba volver a escapar.

–¿Y qué pasa si quiero que lo sepas? Que sepas de no pienso perder el tiempo con una mujer como esas –continuó Laxus en una especie de susurro.

–¡Ya te dije que no me importa! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ter…? –tuvo que callar, no pudo continuar hablando en cuanto sintió los brazos de Laxus alrededor de ella –¿Q-qué es lo que estás haciendo? –preguntó con su voz plagada de confusión al saberse atrapada.

–Odio que pienses mal de mí… –habló el rubio mientras un suave sonrojo subía por las mejillas de Aeris –No estoy interesado en ninguna de esas mujeres pero tampoco es buena idea que den un escándalo cuando me las quite de encima –explicó –Y lamento esto pero sabía que no me dejarías hablar si no hacía algo –dijo provocando que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Aeris se intensificara.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un rato esperando a que el otro dijera algo pero las palabras no salían de la boca de Aeris. Se quedaron así hasta que comenzaron a haber muchos ruidos en el salón de baile.

–Parece que hay todo un alboroto allá dentro… –pudo decir Aeris después de mucho esfuerzo –Lo mejor es que volvamos… –continuó lentamente separándose del rubio aún sonrojada –V-vamos… –dijo tomando la mano de Laxus para llevarlo con ella dentro del salón mientras él se dedicaba a admirar su rostro sonrojado… ¿Por qué de repente se comportaba así? Hace una semana no se hubiera sentido tan incómoda estando cerca de Laxus… ¿Acaso era porque había admitido que estaba enamorada?

Al entrar de nuevo al salón los recibió una gran pelea entre todos los magos presentes. Se miraron el uno al otro para luego volver sus miradas de nuevo a la pelea sin terminar de comprender lo que pasaba mientras veían a sus amigos y compañeros de gremio decididos a derrotar a las personas de otros gremios. Se adentraron en la sala pronto encontraron a Yukino en cuclillas con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y a Mirajane hablando con ella.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó Aeris al llegar a su lado y acuclillarse al lado de Yukino, quien ahora estaba sonriendo.

–Están compitiendo para ver en qué gremio se quedará Yukino –habló Mirajane con su sonrisa dulce consiguiendo sacar una risa de los labios de Aeris.

–Bueno, en ése caso, creo que tienes mucho de donde elegir –agregó mirándola cálidamente.

De repente, la pelea fue interrumpida y la llegada del Rey de Fiore fue anunciada. Se hizo silencio en la sala salvo por un pequeño grito por parte de Asuka que intentaba saludar al Rey, claro que casi de inmediato fue silenciada cariñosamente por sus padres.

Todos miraban atentos hacia la gran puerta por la que el rey iba a entrar, todos estaban expectantes y algunas estaban muy emocionados. La emoción y alegría eran palpables cuando de repente… ¡Oh cielos! ¿Qué demonios hacía Natsu vestido con las ropas de un Rey?

* * *

Bueno, por ahora eso todo… Solo puedo decir que espero que les haya gustado y publicaré el siguiente one-shoot tan pronto como pueda. ¡Nos leemos después!


	4. Familia

Familia

Lucy no era una persona celosa, para nada... Siempre había querido a Aeris como a la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo y cuando se fue de su casa creyó que nunca se volverían a ver… Cuando ella llegó a Fairy Tail buscándola se había llenado por completo de alegría, ella era su familia… Las cosas habían comenzado bien… Iban a misiones juntas, ella se quedaba a dormir en su casa, salían a comer, charlaban y se divertían… Pero ahora… Algo había cambiado y sabía exactamente porqué…

Habían vuelto de Crocus hace tan solo unas dos semanas y con costos había visto a Aeris… Hoy al fin ambas tenían algo de tiempo libre, o al menos eso creía ella… Caminó hacia ella para preguntarle si quería que ir a almorzar o de compras con ella, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Charle y Levy… Pero su prima solo se río apenada disculpándose ya que ya se había comprometido a salir con alguien más… Lucy se había decepcionado pero lo entendía… Afortunadamente, las demás chicas sí pudieron ir… Decidieron ir a un café no muy lejos del gremio y se sentaron en una mesa para ojear los menús y al fin pedir algo de comer.

–¡Vaya, creo que eso lo explica! –dijo Levy con sorpresa en su voz ganando miradas confundidas por parte de sus acompañantes. Para aclarar la situación, señaló hacia el mostrador que quedaba a espaldas de Lucy y Erza donde se encontraba una pareja pidiendo comida para llevar.

–E-esa es… ¿Aeris? –preguntó Lucy aunque para las demás lo más importante era la persona (hombre) que estaba a su lado.

–¡Vengan, rápido! –dijo Erza arrastrándolas a todas a la pequeña entrada que llevaba hacia los baños de mujeres, desde podían ver al menos los perfiles de las dos personas.

–E-está con, ¿Laxus? –preguntó Lucy sorprendida intentando no gritar el nombre de la persona a quien ahora veía con su prima.

–B-bueno, Lucy-san… –comenzó a hablar Wendy –Laxus-san siempre estuvo muy pendiente de Aeris-san… –todas las demás la miraron sin terminar de comprender lo que ella quería decir así que decidió explicar mejor –Cuando nos atacaron en Crocus y no pudimos participar en los primeros días de los Juegos Mágicos, él llegó a verla el primer día… Cuando desperté él estaba a su lado y no se fue hasta que ella se quedó dormida… Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que yo ya había despertado –explicó.

–P-pero Aeris me diría si algo así pasara –dijo Lucy.

–Bueno, todos tenemos secretos… Tal vez quisieron mantener su relación en secreto hasta que fuera algo más serio… Ella no te hablaría cualquier hombre que pueda llegar a su vida, digo… Esas cosas necesitan tiempo… –sugirió Levy intentando consolar a Lucy quien hacía un pequeño puchero –Además, creo que Wendy tiene razón… Es decir, mírenlos –dijo señalando de nuevo a la pareja.

Aeris miraba el menú que había disponible en el mostrador, lo sujetaba con la mano izquierda mientras su mano derecha tocaba ligeramente su barbilla en una pose pensativa, sus ojos color chocolate estaban por completo sumidos en el menú y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. A su lado, Laxus ignoraba por completo la mirada insistente de la joven que los atendía quien buscaba desesperadamente un poco de su atención y enviaba miradas de odio casualmente a su acompañante. El rubio miraba a Aeris sin alguna expresión legible en su rostro pero parecía que era completamente incapaz de despegar su mirada de ella. Esto acabó cuando ella terminó por decidirse por algo del menú entregándoselo a la joven del mostrador mientras le dictaba su orden, sin embargo, no la miró, solo sonrío… Pero esa sonrisa fue dirigida sin querer hacia Laxus quien desvió su mirada hacia el frente después de unos segundos provocando que ella se sonrojara al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado sin querer.

–¿Quién diría que Laxus podía llegar a ser tan tierno? –preguntó Charle con un tono un tanto bromista. Para ella, la atracción casi magnética entro esos dos siempre fue algo evidente.

–Juvia está feliz –habló en tercera persona la peli-azul de cabello más largo –¡Es una rival menos para ganar el corazón de Gray-sama! –celebró alzando sus brazos al aire.

Siguieron observando mientras los veían mantener una conversación mientras esperaban por su orden. La misma joven de antes se acercó con una bolsa que llevaba su comida entregándosela a Laxus, antes de que se fueran dirigió una última mirada de odio a Aeris, quien ésta vez sí lo noto. En respuesta a las miradas hostiles de la empleada se acercó mucho más a Laxus mientras caminaban hacia la puerta y se abrazó a su brazo para, tan solo un segundo después, devolver la mirada enojada a la joven en el mostrador quien reaccionó con un bufido de niña mimada mientras caminaba hacia la sala de descanso.

–¿Vieron eso? –preguntó Erza para asegurarse de que no lo había imaginado, era muy difícil ver a Aeris enojada por asuntos triviales.

– Sí, Juvia podría aprender algunas cosas de Aeris-san –volvió a hablar la peli-azul al ver como la peli-negra había logrado exitosamente alejar a su rival y mantener a Laxus a su lado.

–Creo que deberíamos comer algo y luego hablaremos con Aeris y le pediremos que nos explique lo que vimos –dijo Levy a lo que todas, excepto Lucy, asintieron con la cabeza.

–Yo… Creo que ya no tengo hambre… Estoy algo cansada así que volveré a casa –dijo antes de salir lo más rápido que podía del café pero ya era tarde, no había señales ni de su prima ni de Laxus por ningún lado.

Se fue rápidamente hacia el gremio con la esperanza de que tal vez estuvieran ahí pero al llegar tampoco había señales de ninguno de los dos… Con un suspiro caminó hacia la mesa en donde estaban sentados Gray, Natsu, Happy y Gajeel y se sentó en frente a ellos con un suspiro cansado mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

–¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? –preguntó Mirajane quien le llevaba un plato de comida a Natsu.

–Es por Aeris… Se suponía que nos contábamos todo y ahora parece que está saliendo con alguien y ni siquiera me lo comentó –dijo desanimada –Ya ni siquiera tiene tiempo para mí por estar con él –dijo sintiéndose mal al decirlo, sentía que sonaba como una niña caprichosa pero no quería perder a su prima, casi-hermana.

–Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién es el afortunado? –preguntó Mirajane acercándose a ella.

–Laxus… – contestó Lucy después de dudar por unos segundos si debía decirlo… La noticia sorprendió a Gray y a Mira… Pero a Natsu y Gajeel no…

–Es obvio, esos dos son compañeros –dijo el peli-rosa aún con la boca llena de comida.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Lucy mirando a su compañero de equipo sorprendida.

–Los dragones adultos escogen un compañero para toda la vida en un periodo muy corto de tiempo y lo mismo pasa con los Dragon Slayers… –intentó explicar pero los demás aún tenían muchas dudas.

–Es como si nuestros cuerpos supieran quién es nuestra compañera y reaccionaran de inmediato –explicó Gajeel quien hasta ahora se había dedicado a escuchar la conversación –Una de las maneras de darnos cuenta cuando alguien es compañero o compañera de un Dragon Slayer, es por el olor… Cada persona tiene un olor natural que es más perceptible para un Dragon Slayer cuando esa persona es su compañero y a la vez es menos fuerte para los demás Dragon Slayers… En cuanto se encontró con Laxus el aroma de Aeris se volvió algo casi inexistente para nosotros… –dijo refiriéndose a él y a Natsu.

–Pero… ¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada? –preguntó Lucy –Siendo algo tan importante como eso… Debió habérmelo dicho…

–No creo que Laxus se lo haya explicado aún… Si lo piensas un poco es un tema difícil de tratar con tu compañera… En especial si es humana y no siente lo mismo que sienten los Dragon Slayers en esas situaciones…

–¡Lu-chan! –llamó Levy entrando al gremio junto con las demás chicas –Te fuiste muy de repente, estábamos preocupadas… –continuó mientras se acercaban a la mesa en donde se encontraba el pequeño grupo.

–Lo lamento… Me siento un poco mal porque Aeris no me dijo que salía con Laxus… –confesó sonrojándose ante lo tonta que sonaba en ese momento, al menos para sí misma –Es algo estúpido, lo sé; pero hemos estado juntas desde que éramos unas niñas y… Creo que estoy algo celosa de que ahora pase más tiempo con Laxus… –terminó, bajando la mirada.

–Lucy-san… –dijo Wendy –A-aeris-san es como una hermana mayor para mí y, al principio, yo también estaba celosa, pero… Ella se ve muy feliz cuando está con Laxus-san, ¿no es así? –dijo haciendo sonreír a las demás chicas que le daban la razón –Además, creo que Aeris-san es muy afortunada al conseguir a alguien que la aprecia tanto como lo hace Laxus-san… –terminó.

Lucy estuvo a punto de responder algo cuando fue interrumpida por la puerta del gremio abriéndose para luego ver a su prima entrar, muy sonriente. Aeris se acercó a ellos en cuanto los vio haciendo que todos notaran un pequeño detalle… Venía sola… A ninguno le pasó por alto el hecho de que la peli-negra creía que su relación con Laxus seguía siendo un secreto (y probablemente Laxus pensara lo mismo), pero eso no significaría que se iban a librar el interrogatorio, oh no… Como buenas amigas, las chicas no iban a dejarlos en paz hasta que se aseguraran de que no era necesario acosar a Laxus para que cuidara de su amiga, quien tampoco se iba a salvar… Aeris tenía muuucho que explicarles… Cosas típicas, claro: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? ¿Te trata bien? ¿Salen muy seguido? ¿Ha intentado violarte? En fin, lo habitual…

–¡Hola, chicos! –saludó la peli-negra al llegar –Chicas, lamento no haber podido ir con ustedes, estaba un poco ocupada… ¡La próxima prometo no faltar! –sonrío.

–Si… Nos dimos cuenta de cuán ocupada estabas… –dijo Erza mirándola con una sonrisa ladina haciendo que Aeris ladeara la cabeza, confundida… De repente, Juvia se lanzó hacia ella abrazándola.

–¡Juvia está muy agradecida con Aeris-san! ¡Gracias a ella, ahora Juvia podrá alejar a sus rivales en el amor! –dijo dejando mucho más confundida a la oji-café quien miraba a las demás buscando alguna explicación.

–Aeris-san, tal vez Laxus y tú deban buscar otro lugar para reunirse, más alejado del gremio –dijo Wendy haciendo que Aeris finalmente entendiera de qué estaban hablando sus amigas y se sonrojara hasta casi competir con el cabello de Erza.

–¿U-ustedes estaban a-ahí? –preguntó en voz baja mientras jugaba con sus manos.

–Si… Podrías habérnoslo dicho… –habló Lucy haciendo que Aeris levantara la mirada, apenada, al escuchar el tono de voz que había usado.

–¡Lucy, lo siento mucho! –se disculpó apretando los ojos –Laxus y yo queríamos mantener esto en secreto hasta que nuestra relación avanzara un poco más… Llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo y no quería decirte si no tenía la certeza de que podríamos estar juntos por un buen tiempo… Lo siento… –dijo sonrojándose el doble de lo que ya de por sí se había sonrojado.

En ese instante, se abrió nuevamente la puerta del gremio dando paso al rubio del que el pequeño grupo de amigos no dejaba de hablar… Como siempre, sus ojos buscaron a la joven con quien había estado hace unos momentos esperando encontrarla hablando con sus compañeros tranquilamente como siempre la encontraba… Pero ésta vez era diferente… Ella estaba de pie, rodeada por sus amigas y algunos de sus compañeros de equipo. Se veía muy avergonzada y parecía que en cualquier momento saldría humo de su cabeza por lo sonrojada que estaba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, de que todos los que estaban rodeándola a ella, ahora lo miraban fijamente a él… Aeris le envió una mirada preocupada mezclada con arrepentimiento como si se estuviera disculpando. Eso significaba… Oh mierda…

* * *

Este fue un poco distinto a los demás, he intentado darle más importancia a otros personajes y no solo a Laxus y Aeris, esto con el fin de enriquecer un poco la historia por eso es que se habla tanto de la relación que tienen Aeris y Lucy como familia. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos después!


End file.
